Prometo no llorar
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Las relaciones terminan pero ¿Como actuamos después de ello? . Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Prometo no llorar

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Fudou x Kidou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 34/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Prometo no llorar  
**_(Kidou Yuuto x Fudou Akio)_

Otro día acaba de comenzar, me levanto y después de tomar un baño bajo a desayunar junto con todo el equipo, tomo mi comida y me alejo de todos, desde la parte más alejada doy una pequeña mirada antes de dar gracias por la comida, el sonido de risas hace que me detenga por un momento antes de reaccionar y seguir comiendo, seguro que no podre seguir con esto mucho tiempo.

Mi mirada no se aparta de la charola, mi mente trata de concentrarse en lo que sea para no escuchar la conversación que se desarrolla no muy lejos de ahí, me levanto y los dejo atrás sin prestarles atención, salimos a entrenar, un interescuadras es lo que decide el entrenador, me toca estar en su equipo, sonrío y tomo mi lugar, ¿Cómo fue que yo llegué a esto?

Tú, el gran Yuuto Kidou, de alguna manera habías llamado mi atención, los largos entrenamientos, el tiempo que pasábamos juntos había hecho que nos hiciéramos amigos, luego la amistad se volvió otra cosa y una noche en la cual no pensamos mucho terminamos durmiendo juntos, tus caricias, tus besos, tus abrazos hacían que me sintiera bien, hacían que por primera vez estuviera feliz, habías llegado a mí de una manera en la que nadie jamás ha podido, me hiciste dejar de lado el orgullo, sincerarme y conseguiste un "Te amo" de mi parte, aquella noche me aferré a tu pecho y cerré los ojos rogando a dios que así fueran todas y cada una hasta el fin, una sonrisa, un beso, esas fueron las buenas noches, un "te quiero" que nunca escuché fue lo que falto para hacerla perfecta.

Las tardes después de comer siempre eran a tu lado, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu visión sobre la vida, siempre ayudándome con mis problemas, me tomabas de la mano y caminábamos despacio hasta tu casa, aquellas tardes tan llenas de sentimientos encontrados, aquel calor, aquel intento fallido por expresarte todo lo que sentía, el tiempo nunca es justo y nunca me dejo hacerlo por completo, fue precisamente una tarde de esas cuando me abrazaste y me dijiste "Lo siento", tu voz parecía sincera y de pronto lo entendí, sin embargo tan solo un "¿Por qué?" salió de mi boca, "no puedo seguir haciéndote daño, yo no soy para ti, lo siento", tu mirada permanecía clavada en mis ojos y yo tan solo pude expresar un "De acuerdo" dándote el último beso, aquel que se llevo todo.

Regresé a mi cuarto mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, no quería hacerlo, yo no podía llorar pero ¿Ya que importaba?, necesitaba sacar todo, no podía parar, ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué cuando comenzaba a sentirme bien?, tu mirada al día siguiente contestaba todas la preguntas de la noche anterior, tú estabas enamorado, estabas enamorado…pero no de mi, estabas con él, parecían estar felices, me escucharon llegar y me saludaste acercándote a mí, "¿Estás bien?" preguntaste tomándome la mano, algo dentro de mi me pedía a gritos que te abrazara, que te dijera que no te fueras, que eras lo más importante para mí, que te amaba y que quería estar contigo, que si había algo mal en mi cambiaria pero ¿De qué serviría? Eso era una idea muy tonta, "Estoy bien" te respondí sonriendo, "anda ve que te esperan", sentía de inmediato que algo dentro mío se rompía, quería huir de aquel lugar y jamás volver a poner un pie cerca de ti, cerca de él, cerca de todo lo que me recordara lo feliz que nunca podre ser, la razón termino por ganar la guerra en mi cabeza y aceptar lo que pasaba mientras levantaba la cabeza y fingía no sentir nada.

Otra noche más en mi habitación, recostado boca abajo ahogando las lagrimas en la almohada, la única que conoce de verdad lo mal que me siento, tú sales con él, estas feliz y eso se nota, me pides ser amigos pero ¿Para qué hacerme más daño?, niego con mi cabeza y tomo una botella de agua, el descanso terminó y el partido debe continuar, todo es como antes, todo vuelve a ser igual, tú y yo somos compañeros, eso lo entiendo y acepto de la manera más profesional que puedo, te hablo cuando es necesario, te paso el balón, te ayudo con las estrategias pero el hecho de ser tu amigo después de todo lo que paso es algo que jamás aceptaría

Él corre hacia la portería, tres defensas intentan cortar mi curso con el balón, los esquivo con dificultad y corro hacia la portería, escucho sus gritos pero aun no es el momento, tres pasos mas eso es lo que necesito, le paso el balón mientras esta sin marca, un gol increíble, se acerca y me abraza celebrando el gol, no puede estar pasando esto, tú me observas de lejos, sonrió y respondo el abrazo, es todo lo que puedo hacer, fingir que nada pasa y que no me importa, es así como debo seguir de ahora en adelante.

Me costara trabajo fingir que no eres nada, fingir que no me duele, no esconder la mirada mientras lo besas, borrar tus caricias de mi cuerpo, borrar este sentimiento, no seré la misma persona pero estoy seguro de que tampoco cambiare mucho, estoy seguro de que en poco tiempo no me importara y podre seguir mi camino sin tener que fingir que tu no significas nada para mí.


End file.
